battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shocktrooper11
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Hi Hi, thanks for your edits, but please have in mind the correct formatting for galleries, and don't just bring a lode of images from wookipeadia some of which are poor quality and/or useless such as the second jet trooper image with no weapon, the heavy trooper with the wrong weapon or the first jet trooper image which we already have, also search for existing pages before creating your own such as Snowspeeder. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi If you have a lot of suggestions and they wont fit on the wish list you can create your own page in your user space here User:Shocktrooper11/My Battlefront 3 Description. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Hi Please stop adding necessary categories classes isn't needed we have Separatist alliance classes category etc we don't need a overarching classes category OK. Also not everything requires a MOD category as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Erm Sorry but space is for space maps not for space ships. Also the vehicle weapons category is for the weapons not ships themselves. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hey Perhaps you will stop and think for a moment now OK, you can still edit your talkpage only for 2 hours, when you are unblocked you will STOP adding nonsensical categories every where, the categories are there to help navigation not for you to spam OK. Thanks for the images as well but remember 1 film of TV series illustration is fine the rest of the images should be from Battlefront. Also remember grammar on image captions. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Heed warning Kingofall42, warn you already. If you vandalize some more, you will get blocked for VERY long time, and we got a court system, and we aren't scared to use it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures please only take pictures from battlefront resources. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cockpit View I'm not sure. I will look into it, and for your information next you send a message please use a H2 heading so that I can differenciate who is sending me a message. Thank so much and I will personally look into the mod. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 16:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mod It is a mod. Not an actual feature. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 16:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh it seems like you made a BF3 page too! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I don't think you can MOD the PS version. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Logs As far as I am aware in the PC version the logs are only in the trailer, they is a log swing that can crush AT-ST's but not trip logs. Also could you capitalise names please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Trailers I think the trails are different to the completed game because the completed games are to full of content to be exactly like the original trailers, it's also a space issue, because the games are too full as they are. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Shocktrooper11 Please always make sure you sign your comments with four tides like '~~~~'. Thanks, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) okey shocktrooper11 if you put nice message and do some nice things with me you will be listed on my favorite user ok :) Obi wan masterexxx10 17:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Mod on PS2 I don't think you can get it, but there is something called hack though. Sorry, but I don't know much about it...I own Battlefront 2 for PC. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) darktroop where did you get him? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 08:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mod Better to mod Battlefront II so we can have space maps, and more weapon and class choices. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Not me Ask Kingo. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 18:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) 501st Shocktrooper OK I'll get one for you tomorrow. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Stop Stop we already have the category Starship and all the ships are in that category stop adding the category ship. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi Here you go User:Shocktrooper11/Game I want from Lucas Arts, it needs to be keept in the user name space. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Capitalisation Hi thanks for your edits in terms of supplying us with pictures etc but could you PLEASE use capitalisation and full stops etc in image captions. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hello I just want to know: do you have ether the elite squadron or ragnade? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HI The category imperial troop's will be deleted please use category Galactic Empire units in future, all Imperial classes are part of it already. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Uh... you are misusing "My Userbox" thing in your profile... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi What edits has it undone? If it keeps logging you out it will be a problem with the central wiki or with your browser. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE:Log out what do you mean? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. 12:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi I had some powercuts over here last night. The badges are just for fun you don't need to edit just to earn them you know ;) 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hey The Republic Victory II Kingofall42 Talk Blog . greetings shocktrooper11, i need your help to digital show mme around. Snipertrooper06 10:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) catagorie stub why did you delete the catagorie stubObi wan masterexxx10 18:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Do you have a link to it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE:Blaze Not that I am aware of. Ask Kingo if he has heard of it. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 15:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Trooper Sorry I haven't heard of one ether. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Image Here you go: . What do you need it for? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Wait you mean obi have been adding stubs to everything for no reason??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What's that And please sign your message. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Operation Trailershots? Did you send me this? Because if So can you explain it? Also I have no way of taking screens. I only edit them. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 19:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Trooper You were wondering what a blaze trooper was? They are from Star Wars Episode III official game. I'll post a screenshot if you want it. Sam2011 20:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There I enter your wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Simple You earn yourself a higher rank Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 08:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Look at your spelling before you click publish. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 08:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Rank I didn't demote you I just gave you the wrong rank to start with I'm sorry if it looked like I demoted you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi Sorry my LT broke over the weekend so I can't play BF, ask Sam, he does Strategies and Glitches. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . ? Which one? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh... there is more than one Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Um... I know you got it from the glitch page. Check the histroy of the page and see who created the glitch and send a message to that person, I don't know that one. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... Give me the link to the glitch page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Acklay GLitch Which glitch are you talking about? There are 2, that I have found. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 21:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi I thought it was best to continue here rather on the vehacles page. Will your MOD have 501st Stormtroopers in? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK May I make a suggestion, to use the Navy Commando instead of the Scout Trooper as a sniper unit, and to use the scout trooper as a recon unit. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Executor Sorry I just lost SWBF on my LT but the Dark Times MOD has a Battle of Endor map with the Executor in it, I was planing to get a screenshot for you but I can't now sorry. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .